Ancient City Mayhem
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot The third-year class goes on a field trip to Kyoto where they believe they will be free from the Zodiarts for once, but are ambushed by the Libra and Leo Zodiarts. While there, Kengo meets one of his father's old friends. Meanwhile, a enamored girl is determined to snag Gentaro's heart, and poor Yuki is forced to help... Synopsis In Mr. Ohsugi's class, in preparation for a field trip to Kyoto, Gentaro and the others learn their group is to be joined by Yukina Takamura who wants to be more than Gentaro's friend. Once at Kyoto, Kengo takes his leave from Mr. Ohsugi as he finds the others ran out on him too for a look across the town. Despite her attempts on Gentaro as they look across Kyoto, Ryusei refuses to give Yukina an inch. When the Libra Zodiarts suddenly shows up, Yuki gets Yukina away while Gentaro and Ryusei assume their Kamen Rider forms to fight him. After Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor lose him while they attempt execute a double Limit Break, Gentaro is dragged by Yukina to the movie village as Ryusei notices a recently broken stone tablet. Elsewhere, Kengo meets Doctor Kuniteru Emoto, one of his father's old friends, to find out more about Cosmic Energy. He proceeds to tell Kengo of his father and then of the Hole, an event tied to Cosmic Energy and above Amanogawa High. Furthermore, revealing another manifested above Kyoto, Doctor Emoto explains how Kyoto made have been attempted to utilize Cosmic Energy with four cardinal points before being alerted to a disturbance in the Hole. Back in Kyoto's movie village, getting dressed in feudal attire with the others and blackmailing Yuki into helping her, Takamura gets Gentaro alone in an Asuka-style house before a group of Dustards arrive to attack them. Managing to get Takamura out, Gentaro fights them before Meteor arrives to cover his escape as he assumes Meteor Storm to destroy the grunts. Encountering the Libra Zodiarts, Gentaro becomes Fourze to fight him. However, the Libra Zodiarts uses his illusions to assume the forms of priests before Kengo arrives to direct Fourze before the Libra Zodiarts summons more Dustards. Soon after, Fourze assumes Cosmic States to finish off the grunts. The two Kamen Riders find the Libra Zodiarts as he is about to destroy an altar. However, having watched the fight from afar, Gamou's bodyguard Tatsugami becomes the Leo Zodiarts to get the Horoscopes' mission back on track by attacking the Kamen Riders. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Cosmic, Fire (through Cosmic States) **Cross - Giantfoot, Freeze (through Cosmic States) **Triangle - Drill, Screw **Square - Scissors *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 10, A Reason to Fight. *Foundation X make an appearance at the beginning of this episode, and it is revealed that they have been bankrolling Gamou's research. *Leo's true identity is revealed to be Kou Tatsugami who acts as Gamou's bodyguard. This episode also marks his first encounter with Fourze and Meteor. *The reason why Fourze's symbols are on his arms and legs is explained. *First appearance of Kuniteru Emoto. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Ancient City Mayhem, Heavenly Hole, Offensive and Defensive, Monster's Broadcast and Serious Legend Song. DSTD08719-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08719-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢古・都・騒・乱｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢古・都・騒・乱｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze